Alice 2 The Hare's Revenge
by ashley227
Summary: Based on Syfy's mini series, Alice...Takes place immediately after the show ends. Apparently everyone loves the prologue. Please bare with me for I am having some writers block on how to start...Though I am open to suggestions. Thank you. CHAPTER 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Alice 2- The Hare's Revenge

Author's Note: I own none of the characters...Bare with me I do not have spell check. Please let me know what you think....thank you ;)

Prologe

Finally, after all this time, Hatter could hold Alice in his arms and kiss her. Alice too, hadn't stopped thinking of Hatter ever sence she was forced through the looking glass to be send back to her world. Her mother, however, stared confused as the too kissed, thinking Hatter was only the man who discovered Alice laying in the abandoned building. Little did she know there was a very long story untold.

"I missed you so much," Hatter whispered.

"I missed you too," said Alice, hugging him closely again.

"Ahh Alice?" Her mother said, mouth agape.

"Long story mother, I will explain another time, we..we have a lot to talk about, I will be home shortly," she explained, rushing Hatter and herself out the door.

Outside, walking down the side walk Alice gripped Hatter's hand, leading him. "I thought I'd never see you again," Alice said.

"Neither did I," The Hatter said, wrapping her in his arms again.

"My mother said I was only gone for an hour, but I was in Wonderland for days," Alice said with confusion.

"Alice...I've been trying to get to you for months," Hatter explianed. "Time in Wonderland goes alot faster than in your world."

"So...are you here to stay?"

"....Ofcorse."

Meanwhile, in the debrie of the fallen casino, something sturred...Something all to famillar, with a hunger for vengance. A single white gloved hand burst through the rubble, moving rocks to free itself from the reckage. Standing, a toren tattered suit and bashed up porcilne head, vagly in the shape of a rabbit....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Central Park is where Alice and Hatter had found themselves, walking hand in hand like they where high school lovers. Lost in eachothers eyes, like a wonderland of there own. "How is Wonderland now?" Alice asked.

"Like it was ment to be," Hatter explained. "There was no need for me there any more, I knew here was where I belonged."

Alice smiled. She led them along the path, where they walked, talking for hours, like they had known eachother for years. They found themselves sitting on a river bank, tossing stones then laying on the cool grass watching clouds.

"We should probably head back soon, my poor mother must be so confused," Alice explained.

"Your probably right," Hatter said. They jumped up and started walking back into the city.

Fifteen short minutes later Alice opened the door to her apartment. "Mom?" She called. There was no answer. She searched the place with no sign of her mother. "She must have gone out," Alice said as she walked into her bedroom, peeking around the corner.

"Does she usually leave for long periods of time?" Hatter asked.

"It all depends I suppose, why?" Alice asked as she turnned to see Hatter right up against her. Without missing a beat his lips where on hers in a deep passionate kiss. His arms holding her gently and pushing her over toward the bed. Alice fell back onto her cusiony blankets, love drunk with the taste of him on her mouth, and looking up at his hansome features and crazy dark hair as he rid himself of his jacket.

The look of desire in Hatter's eyes sent chills down Alice's body, her skin covered in goose bumps. Hatter leaned down to kiss her again, forcing her farther onto the bed so he too could kneal over her, helping her to discard her own jacket; his hands soft against her shoulders, her hands gently caressing the back of his neck.

A sudden knock on the front door ripped them both out of there little world. Alice's heart skipped a beat and she tossed Hatter off her, jumping off the bed and rushing to answer the door. "Every damn time," Hatter mumbled with fustration.

Alice opened the door to revile her mother on the other side. "Alice! You must come quickly, you will never believe what I have found!" Her mother said frantically.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked.

"I have to show you, just follow me," Her mother said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. Hatter soon followed after them, throwing his jacket and hat back on.

Authors Note: Short chapter I know, but I like to build the suspence haha


End file.
